I don't know
by Ryu Hyun Rin
Summary: ini tentang baekhyun dan chanyeol yang merupakan anggota kepolisian, karena suatu tugas baekhyun dan chanyeol diharuskan untuk tinggal bersama [ silahkan membaca jika tertarik, GS for uke, Chanbaek] [slow update]
1. Chapter 1

Ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut tampak begitu sepi, maklum saja jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, jam besuk untuk pasien rumah sakit tersebut telah habis dan hanya tersisa perawat – perawat yang bertugas jaga malam ini. baekhyun berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang kini telah sepi. malam ini ia sengaja meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani sehun, adiknya. Beberapa hari yang lalu sehun harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena tertembak saat bertugas, hingga membuatnya harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit ini. Sehun dan baekhyun bekerja di kepolisian di kota seoul di divisi yang sama. Pekerjaan keduanya cukup beresiko, sehingga hal seperti ini bisa kapan saja terjadi saat mereka bertugas.

Dengan perlahan baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan sehun. Tampak seorang pria yang kini terbaring lemah sambil menutup matanya. Sehun mendapatkan luka tembak di bawah dadanya. Beruntung peluru tersebut tidak mengenai organ vitalnya, sehingga ia tidak mengalami luka yang cukup parah. walaupun begitu ia tetap harus menerima perawatan intensif. Baekhyun mengambil posisi duduk di samping ranjang sehun, mengelus surai adiknya dengan lembut, ia sangat menyayangi sehun. Baru hari ini baekhyun bisa menjenguk sehun setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan di kantor. Sebenarnya sejak kemarin baekhyun ingin menjenguk adik semata wayangnya tersebut, tapi pekerjaan di kantor yang menumpuk dan tak bisa diajak kompromi membuatnya terpaksa mengurungkan niat untuk menjenguk adiknya kemarin.

" noona " sehun membuka matanya ketika ia merasa seseorang mengelus kepalanya. Ia berusaha untuk duduk ketika ternyata orang tersebut adalah baekhyun.

" jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tidurlah " baekhyun menahan sehun yang mencoba untuk duduk. Tanpa membantah perkataan kakaknya barusan sehun kembali membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

" maafkan aku yang baru bisa menjengukmu hari ini " ucap baekhyun penuh penyesalan

Sehun tersenyum lemah " gwenchana, aku baik – baik saja noona, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku " sambil menggenggam tangan baekhyun

" bagaimana bisa aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu ?, kau adikku dan kau terluka. Aku tak bisa melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini. ketua team mu benar – benar payah, membiarkan salah satu anak buahnya terlukaseperti ini "

Sehun kembali tersenyum, mendengar ocehan dan kekesalan kakaknya barusan " noona nan gwenchana. kau tak bisa menyalahkan chanyeol hyung dia ketua team yang hebat, ini bukan kesalahannya. Iini karena aku saja yang kurang berhati – hati " ujarnya

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, bahkan disaat seperti ini pun adiknya masih sempat untuk membela ketua team nya, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya " jika dia ketua team yang hebat dia tak akan membiarkan anggota teamnya terluka. Kau tidurlah, kau harus banyak beristirahat agar cepat sembuh " baekhyun membenarkan selimut sehun hingga sebatas dada

" arraseo- aku tidur noona, selamat malam "

" jaljayo nam-dongsaeng " baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar sehun dan menggantinya dengan lampu tidur. Malam ini ia harus merelakan badannya untuk tidur di sofa. Sehun sudah memaksa baekhyun untuk tidur di ranjang bersamanya, walaupun sempit tapi setidaknya tidur di kasur lebih nyaman daripada di sofa. Namun baekhyun dengan tegas menolaknya, jika sudah seperti itu sehun hanya menuruti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

" bagaimana bisa dia masih membela park chanyeol yang telah membuatnya terluka ? " gumam baekhyun. Setelah sehun tidur ia tak langsung memejamkan matanya, ia masih merasa kesal terhadap orang yang telah membuat adiknya terluka, park chanyeol.

Harus baekhyun akui, park chanyeol merupakan anggota kepolisian yang hebat dan pintar. Beberapa kali baekhyun bekerja sama dengannya dalam satu team. Siapa yang tak kenal park chanyeol, anak seorang petinggi polisi dan bisa dikatakan dia anak emas di kepolisian kota seoul. Bukan karena sosok ayahnya tapi karena prestasinyalah yang membuatnya terkenal. Tampan, muda, berbakat dan cerdas itulah kata yang dapat mendefinisikan sosok park chanyeol. bahkan beberapa kali chanyeol dipercaya untuk menangani kasus – kasus yang berbahaya dan rumit, dan tanpa diduga dia bisa menyelesaikannya, benar – benar sulit di percaya. Tapi semua itu tak berlaku bagi baekhyun, baginya park chanyeol tak lebih dari seseorang yang telah mencelakai adiknya. Walaupun sehun mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah kecerobohannya karena kurang berhati – hati dan mengatakan bahwa chanyeol melindunginya, tapi tetap saja baekhyun " keukeuh " pada pendiriannya bahwa chanyeol adalah sosok yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia masih cukup kesal atas kejadian yang menimpa adiknya tersebut.

.

.

" baekhyun – ah kau baik – baik saja ? " tanya shinji, teman satu divisi baekhyun dengan sehun " ini minumlah " shinji memberikan secangkir kopi kepada baekhyun

" gomawo shinji-ah " ucapnya sambil menerima cangkir kopi dari temannya tersebut

" istirahatlah, aku tau kau lelah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu "

Bukan tanpa sebab shinji menyuruh temannya tersebut untuk beristirahat, berkali – kali ia memergoki baekhyun menguap dan juga lihatlah kantung matanya, ia yakin bahwa baekhyun kurang tidur semalam.

Baekhyun menggeleng " tidak, aku akan beristirahat jika laporanku sudah selesai "

Shinji hanya bisa menggeleng, ia tidak terlalu suka jika harus berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti baekhyun " baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi setidaknya carilah udara segar agar kau tak terlalu lelah "

" hmmm " gumam baekhyun matanya tidak lepas dari komputer. Ia terlalu fokus mengerjakan laporannya.

" baekhyun – sii kau dipanggil direktur Lee untuk keruangannya " ucap seorang pria, yang baekhyun ketahui bernama tae young

" ah nde- " baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya untuk menemui atasannya tersebut, meninggalkan aktivitasnya yang sedang mengerjakan laporan.

Tok… tok .. tok

dengan pelan baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan atasannya tersebut, ia segera masuk ke ruangan tersebut setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam.

" oh baekhyun – sii, kau sudah datang rupanya "

Baekhyun segera menghadap kepada atasannya tersebut. Ia cukup kaget karena di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada dirinya. Disana sudah berdiri, Jongin, Kris, Chanyeol, Luhan dan juga Tao. Ia cukup kesal melihat ada wajah chanyeol disana. Jika bukan di kantor dan sikap profesionalismenya mungkin sejak tadi baekhyun sudah menghajar wajah chanyeol habis – habisan hingga babak belur.

" kalian akan aku tugaskan dalam satu team untuk menangani kasus kali ini"

" APA ? " ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol berbarengan , membuat orang – orang yang ada di ruangan itu menatap keduanya secara bergantian.

" Wae ? kau tak suka ? " tanya direktur Lee, ketika baekhyun siap membuka suaranya untuk protes " Ini sudah perarturan, kau tak bisa membantah dan menolaknya. Jangan libatkan urusan pribadi dengan pekerjaan baekhyun – sii, ini keputusan direktur Ahn. Jaga profesionalitasmu baekhyun - sii " lanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan protes baekhyun, sedang chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" kuharap kau bisa bekerja sama denganku, " ucap chanyeol " benar – benar merepotkan " gumam chanyeol lagi, yang sudah pasti tak dapat di dengar oleh baekhyun. setelah mereka keluar dari ruangan direktur lee, kini hanya tersisa chanyeol dan baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang chanyeol dengan sengit

" jika bukan karena pekerjaan, aku tak sudi untuk bekerjasama denganmu lagi " ucapnya sengit

" memangnya aku mau ? cih….kau bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa – apa kau hanya bekerja dengan mulutmu bukan otakmu "

" kau- " baekhyun siap melayangkan pukulannya, namun dengan cepat ia menggantinya dengan menginjak kaki chanyeol sekeras mungkin. Hingga membuat namja itu kesakitan.

" YA…apa kau gila " ucap chanyeol pada baekhyun yang berlalu begitu saja setelah menginjak kakinya.

.

.

.

Entah mimpi apa chanyeol semalam, hingga hari ini dia bisa satu team dengan baekhyun. Dari dulu ia tidak terlalu menyukai gadis- yang dianggapnya cerewet tersebut. Terlebih lagi tadi malam ia mendapat sms " terror " dari gadis itu, yang mengatakan macam – macam hal padanya hanya karena gara - gara adiknya yang terluka dan yang lebih parah ia menimpakan bahwa semua itu kesalahan dirinya. yang menambah ketidaksukaannya terhadap gadis tersebut. walaupun chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya tak nyaman dan kesal. Gadis itu benar – benar kekanakan, tidak profesional dan yang pasti akan merepotkan untuk menangani kasus kali ini.

" Wae ? mengapa mukamu seperti itu ? " tanya kyungsoo sahabat chanyeol di kepolisian

" Kau tahu byun baekhyun ? "

" Baekhyunnie ? aku tahu dan mengenalnya cukup baik. Wae ? mengapa kau menanyakannya ? "

" Dia gadis yang menyebalkan "

" Wae ? dia gadis yang baik kau hanya belum mengenalnya " ujar kyungsoo, namun chanyeol tak menanggapinya ia lebih memilih melanjutkan makannya dibandingkan harus membahas lebih lanjut tentang gadis yang bernama baekhyun. membuat kyungsoo semakin penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi diantara baekhyun dan chanyeol karena sahabatnya tersebut tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo adalah sahabat wanita satu – satunya chanyeol di kepolisian. Chanyeol akan bersikap lebih kekanak – kanakan jika di hadapan kyungsoo. Jika di depan kyungsoo chanyeol akan menunjukan sifat aslinya yang tak diketahui banyak orang. Biarpun orang lain memandang chanyeol sebagai sosok yang hebat tapi baginya chanyeol hanyalah seorang pria yang masih kekanak – kanakan. Kyungsoo selalu berada disisi chanyeol jika sahabatnya itu membutuhkannya. Kyungsoo selalu berharap jika suatu saat chanyeol akan menyadari perasaannya dan memandangnya bukan hanya sebagai sahabat tapi " lebih dari sahabat ".

_To be continue _

. 

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mengapa hari ini terasa begitu sial baginya. satu team bersama orang yang telah membuat adiknya terluka itu benar – benar mimpi buruk baginya.

" mengapa mukamu bertambah kusut ? " tanya shinji ketika baekhyun kembali ke ruangannya

" aku ditugaskan untuk menangani kasus dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan "

" siapa ? "

" Park Chanyeol " baekhyun menekankan kata tersebut dengan nada tidak suka

" YAAA " shinji memukul kepala sahabatnya tersebut

" Waeee ? kenapa kau memukulku ? " baekhyun meninggikan nada suaranya karena kesal dan tidak terima karena kepalanya dipukul

" mengapa kau mengatakan jika dia orang yang menyebalkan, huh ? dia orang yang hebat juga cerdas, apa kau tidak tahu itu? apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana dia memecahkan beberapa kasus yang sulit, selain itu juga dia orang yang tampan " shinji menceramahi baekhyun panjang lebar.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia lupa jika perempuan ini memiliki obsesi sendiri terhadap seorang park chanyeol, bisa dibilang jika shinji adalah salah satu fans chanyeol di kepolisian.

" aku rasa aku membutuhkan udara segar " ujar baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya mengacuhkan shinji yang tengah membicarakan chanyeol dengan antusias

" Yaaa byun baekhyun kau pergi kemana, aku belum selesai bicara " teriak shinji ketika temannya tersebut lebih memilih untuk melenggang pergi daripada mendengarkan ceritanya.

" Mengapa semua orang menyukainya ? cih yang benar saja dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun ketika anggotanya terluka" gumam baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. baekhyun mendudukan diri di bangku taman belakang. Tempat ini benar – benar menyejukan karena ditumbuhi oleh berbagai macam tumbuhan dan kolam ikan yang cukup luas, menjadi salah satu tempat favorit baekhyun jika dia sedang banyak masalah atau ingin menyendiri. Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, setidaknya disini ia merasa lebih baik jika harus mendengarkan ocehan temannya tentang park chanyeol.

" baekhyun "

Baekhyun menoleh ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menemukan kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya

" kyungsoo – ah, lama tak jumpa " ucap baekhyun seraya tersenyum

Baekhyun cukup mengenal baik perempuan dengan mata bulat tersebut bisa dikatakan jika mereka berdua cukup dekat. sehun yang meperkenalkan kyungsoo padanya karena beberapa kali pernah bekerja dengan kyungsoo.

" bagaimana kabarmu ? " tanya kyungsoo

" aku baik, kau sendiri ? "

" aku juga baik, bagaimana kabar sehun ? maafkan aku karena belum bisa menjenguknya " ujar kyungsoo

" Dia baik, dokter bilang dia bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi "

" Syukurlah, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? kudengar kau, kris, jongin, luhan, tao dan chanyeol berada dalam satu team yang sama untuk menangani sebuah kasus, apa itu benar ?

" darimana kau tahu ? " tanya baekhyun, setahu baekhyun hanya baru segelintir orang yang tahu tentang tugasnya kali ini

" chanyeol yang memberitahuku "

" benarkah ? " jika baekhyun sedang minum, mungkin saat ini ia tengah tersedak minumannya ketika kyungsoo menyebutkan nama chnayeol, sepertinya ia harus menandai hari ini sebagai hari tersial, pikirnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban " mengapa kau masih disini ? "

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan kyungsoo barusan " memangnya kenapa ? "

" bukankah seharusnya kau ada rapat dengan mereka ? "

" Astaga " baekhyun melirik jam tangannya yang telah menunjukan angka satu " kyungsoo maafkan aku, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang " ucap baekhyun yang langsung berlalri meninggalkan gadis tersebut. baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri, sialan gara – gara terlalu memikirkan kekesalannya dengan chanyeol ia sampai harus datang terlambat untuk rapat pertamanya bersama mereka.

.

. 

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit baekhyun terlambat untuk menghadiri rapat tersebut, baekhyun melewati koridor kantornya dengan tergesa – gesa untuk segera sampai di ruangan kris dimana tempat rapat tersebut diadakan. Beberapa kali ia menabarak orang – orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya hingga berkali – kali juga ia membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

Tok…tok…tok

baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan paling pojok di lantai lima, yang ia yakini sebagai ruangan kris. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut ketika mendengar suara yang menyuruhnya untuk masuk dari dalam ruangan tersebut. sudah ada tao, luhan, jongin dan chanyeol disana dan tentu saja sang pemilik ruangan, kris.

" maaf aku terlambat " katanya sedikit menyesal, ia benar – benar merasa bersalah sekarang karena telah membuat teman – temannya menunggu lama. Sebenarnya baekhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang suka datang terlambat bahkan bisa dikatakan dia orang yang selalu datang tepat waktu. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang lain menunggu, karena menunggu adalah hal yang paling membosankan, tapi kali ini justru dialah yang membuat teman – temannya menunggu karena keterlambatannya. Dapat ia lihat wajah tao yang menahan kesal karena keterlambatannya, ia benar – benar merasa tidak enak kepada teman – temannya.

" Kuharap kau bisa datang tepat waktu lain kali "ucap kris sambil memberikan selembar kertas kepada baekhyun. baekhyun bersyukur karena yang menjadi ketua tim untuk menangani kasus kali ini adalah kris bukan chanyeol. mungkin jika chanyeol yang menjadi ketua teamnya dia mungkin akan sengaja datang terlambat karena tidak ingin berlama – lama bertatap muka dengan orang tersebut.

" itu adalah daftar rincian tentang Kim Joon Hyun, disana juga terdapat jadwal – jadwal penting yang akan dihadiri oleh Kim Joon hyun, aku ingin kalian mencari tahu kembali informasi tentang dia. Selama ini dia melakukan pengiriman barang melalui jalur laut. Kita akan mulai melakukan pengintaian tentangnya dimulai dari besok. Wajib diingat selain dia terlibat dalam bisnis obat – obatan terlarang jaringan internasional di juga merupakan salah satu pemasok senjata api ilegal " ujar kris menerangkan tentang kim joon hyun. Kim joon hyun adalah target penangkapan untuk kasus mereka kali ini. nama kim joon hyun sudah tertera dalam daftar pencarian orang di kepolisian kota seoul. Bisa dikatakan jika kim joon hyun adalah bandar atau mafia obat – obatan terlarang jaringan internasional, sudah beberapa kali kepolisian kota seoul melakukan penangkapan untuk kim joon hyun namun selalu gagal karena dia berhasil lolos. Dan ternyata kim joon hyun tidak hanya terlibat dalam jaringan narkoba internasional tapi juga terlibat dalam bisnis senjata api ilegal.

Kris melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya yang belum selesai " untuk memudahkan dalam pengintaian, maka aku membagi kalian dalam beberapa team tao kau dan luhan dalam satu team, kai kau dan chanyeol, dan kau baekhyun kau denganku, apa ada pertanyaan ? " tanya kris mengakhiri pembicaraannya

" tidak aku rasa ini sudah cukup jelas " ucap kai

" baguslah jika tidak ada pertanyaan, dan ini – " kris mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari dalam saku jacketnya dan menyerahkan pada setiap anggotanya.

" mulai dari sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama " ucap kris yang berhasil membuat baekhyun terkejut.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, matanya terbelalak hingga matanya yang sipit tampak lebih besar dari biasanya, bahkan bisa dikatakan bola matanya nyaris saja keluar. ucapan kris barusan cukup membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak " tinggal bersama " kata –kata tersebut terus terngiang dikepalanya. Itu artinya ia akan tinggal serumah dengan park chanyeol orang yang paling dia dibenci, ini sebuah bencana baginya. 

_To Be Continue _

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Kris, chanyeol,jongin, luhan, tao dan juga baekhyun berdiri di salah satu rumah tingkat dua bergaya eropa. Rumah tersebut berada di kawasan elite pemukiman, cukup dekat dengan lokasi rumah target mereka kim joon hyun. maklum saja rumah yang akan mereka tinggalli terletak satu komplek dengan rumah target merekaa. Rumah berstekstur eropa tersebut adalah rumah yang akan mereka tinggali untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, tanpa kejelasan berapa lama waktu mereka akan tinggal di rumah tersebut. walaupun rumah tersebut cukup bagus dan nyaman, tapi bagi baekhyun adalah sebuah neraka.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kris, chanyeol, jongin, luhan dan juga tao telah masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut untuk membereskan barang – barang mereka. Hanya tersisa baekhyun yang masih betah berdiri di halaman rumah dengan sebuah koper besar disampingnya. Ia sibuk meniup dan memainkan poninya yang telah memanjang, jika bukan karena tugas ia enggan untuk memasuki rumah tersebut.

" apa kau hanya akan berdiri disitu dan membuat para tetangga curiga ? " chanyeol muncul diambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

_Cih menyebalkan_, _lihatlah gayana yang seperti seorang ketua benar – benar menyebalkan_. gerutu baekhyun dalam hati.

Dengan susah payah baekhyun membawa kopernya menaiki tangga rumah tersebut satu persatu. Hampir saja tubuhnya limbung dan terjatuh, karena mengangkat beban koper yang terlalu berat.

" hahahahaha, jika memiliki tubuh kecil seperti itu, bawalah koper yang lebih kecil jangan koper sebesar itu, kau seperti baby smurf " suara chanyeol yang tertawa, terdengar hingga ke pendengaran baekhyun. membuat gadis tersebut menahan kesal dan juga amarah karena chanyeol mengatainya dengan sebutan baby smurf. Bukan hanya karena itu ia kesal, ia juga kesal karena lelaki tersebut tak ada inisiatif untuk membantu mengangkat kopernya dan malah menertawakannya yang hampir terjatuh. Hey ayolah, bukankah seharusnya laki – laki tersebut memberikan bantuan jika ia melihat wanita yang sedang kesusahan ?

" biar aku bantu " ucap kris yang baru saja keluar melewati chanyeol yang masih menertawakannya.

" terima kasih "

Baekhyun mengekor dibelakang kris yang tengah membawakan kopernya, matanya menatap tajam ketika ia melewati chanyeol yang masih setia berdiri di ambang pintu sedangkan chanyeol hanya membalas tatapan tersebut dengan wajah sok polosnya. Membuat kadar ketidaksukaan baekhyun terhadap lelaki bertelinga lebar tersebut semakin bertambah.

" beristirahatlah, setelah selesai kita akan rapat " kris meletakan koper baekhyun di depan kamar yang akan ditempatinya.

" ne sajangnim, terima kasih " ujar baekhyun

" tak usah memanggilku seformal itu jika kita tak sedang bertugas, kau bisa memanggilku oppa. Cepat bereskan barang – barangmu, setelah itu kita berkumpul dibawah untuk rapat " jawab kris lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih berdiri dengan keterpakuannya.

Perlahan baekhyun membuka pintu bercat cokelat tersebut, luhan sedang memberskan barang – barangnya. luhan tersenyum dan memperkenalkan dirinya pada baekhyun, lalu kembali dengan kegiatan mebereskan barang – barangnya. Tanpa membuang – buang waktu lagi baekhyun pun melakukan apa yang luhan kerjakan.

" dia adikmu ? " tanya luhan pada baekhyun yang sedang membereskan barang – barangnya, tepatnya baekhyun yang sedang menata fotonya dan sehun.

Baekhyun mengangguk,beruntung dia sekamar dengan perempuan berdarah cina tersebut setidaknya ia mempunyai teman untuk berbagi. Lagipula luhan lebih ramah dibandingkan tao.

" aku turut prihatin karena adikmu terluka saat bertugas " lanjut luhan, raut wajahnya menunjukan kesedihan.

Baekhyun tersenyum " hei mengapa mukamu seperti itu? dia baik – baik saja dia lelaki hebat, dalam beberapa hari ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter "

" benarkah ? aku turut senang mendengarnya " wajah luhan berubah menjadi ceria, baekhyun hanya mengkerutkan dahinya, heran.

" jika kita ada waktu aku akan mengajakmu untuk menjenguk dan memperkenalkannya padamu " kata baekhyun antusias

" i…it..itu ide bagus " luhan tersenyum " kajja kita cepat selesaikan barang – barang kita, kris dan yang lain sudah menunggu kita untuk rapat " ujar luhan, sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

.

.

.

Dibawah tepatnya di ruang keluarga tampak kris sedang duduk dengan beberapa kertas di tangannya, ketika luhan dan baekhyun turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua. Selain kris, sudah ada tao yang tengah bergelut dengan laptop dihadapannya. Tak berapa lama setelah baekhyun dan luhan turun, chanyeol dan jongin menyusul bergabung dengan mereka. Ditangan mereka kini ada kertas lain yang berisi tentang jadwal terbaru kegiatan kim joon hyun yang baru saja kris berikan. Mereka tampak sibuk membaca isi kertas tersebut, hingga suara tao menginterupsi kegiataan mereka.

" ada perubahan pada jadwal, hari ini ia tidak akan menghadiri pembukaan restorannya, tapi ia akan menghadiri pameran lukisan di pohang pada pukul delapan malam dan kemungkinan ia akan menghadiri pesta yang di adakan oleh mister Lee "

" baiklah, jika begitu segera kita atur rencana, kita akan mengikuti kegiatan joon hyun dari pameran lukisan tersebut, zitao terus awasi jadwalnya dan cari tahu informasi lain tentang joon hyun. Kita akan segera bersiap " perintah kris yang diangguki oleh semua anggota teamnya. Baekhyun bersyukur setidaknya ia mempunyai ketua team seperti kris yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit semuanya telah mereka pun memasuki dua mobil yang telah tersedia. Dan lagi – lagi kesialan menimpa baekhyun karena harus semobil dengan chanyeol, apakah tuhan sengaja mengatur sedemikian rupa agar ia terus bersama manusia bodoh ini ? cih lihatlah tampang bodoh yang menyebalkan tersebut…ingin sekali ia berteriak meluapkan emosinya dan protesnya, mengapa ia selalu berakhir dengan chanyeol. benar – benar membuatnya setidaknya baekhyun bersyukur, karena luhan berada satu mobil bersama mereka setidaknya ia ada teman untuk diajak mengobrol dibandingkan hanya duduk diam berdua dengan telinga gajah tersebut.

Dan apa yang dipikirkan baekhyun benar – benar terbalik dari yang ia bayangkan. Luhan duduk di kursi depan dengan chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi kemudi. keduanya tampak asik berbincang, sesekali luhan mengumbar tawa oleh candaan yang dilontarkan chanyeol. apakah mereka lupa bahwa di mobil ini ada penumpang lain ? yaaa walaupun sebenarnya ia tak suka jika harus berbicara dengan chanyeol tapi bukankah seharusnya ia ikut berbaur bersama mereka ? setidaknya ia ingin dihargai keberadaannya.

Baekhyun sibuk memandang keluar jendela dengan segala pemikirannya, hingga suara luhan menginterupsi dan membuyarkan lamunannya " kau baik – baik saja baek ? " luhan memandangnya melalui kaca spion. Oh sepertinya pemikiran baekhyun salah, luhan masih menganggap keberadaannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis " tidak. hanya memikirkan sehun " alasan

" hey bukankah kau bilang kita akan menengoknya nanti ? jangan terlalu dipikirkan " jawab luhan sembari tersenyum.

" kau benar "

Baekhyun melirik kaca spion tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata chanyeol yang tengah memperhatikannya, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena chanyeol segera mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke jalan. Fokus untuk menyetir.

_To be Continue _

.

.

.

Saya ga tau ini saya nulis apaan -.- ", lagi pengen nulis dan share ff tapi yang ada malah tulisan gaje begini, lagi buntu ide… 


End file.
